FBI OPEN UP
= FBI OPEN UP = cHapTur UN ONE day MoOny WAS DOIng moONEH THINgGS WITH dAnKSTAlkeR. "oMGoSh daNKstAlKEr ur so COoL aNd SparklEe," MOoNeH sAId. bUt tHEN DANKSTalKER dId A sCrEM!!!!11!! "woT Is IT?" moOneh SaiD. shE Was sOOO COooL WiTh hER cOOl cOoLNeSS. "ITs... itS QINTER!!!" dAnkStALkeR saId. "QibLU NOoOooO!!" mOoN SaID. sJE WaS reeEaaLLY sad. "whY wOuLd you ChEt ON MEeEeE!!!!" "lol BC WINtER IS SoOoOoOoo hot!" QubLu Sed. MoonEH dId ANotHEr ScRem. she wUS sOooo SAD dAt qbLi DIDN't LuV her!!! aNd Dat hE LIKeDd Wunter! "bUT wAit!" DankStalKER seD. "wH aRe 2 BOYz Kssing? htAt'S gRoOoossSSSs!" " oMGosH DANKStalKER!!!" MOoneh SEd. "hTa's MEeeEEn!!" dANKSTAlKER waS sAs. "SORRY MoonEH, IS just REEELLy WERd." He den GAve HER A STraWbeRRY tO APOLogizeE. "BuT wAHt AbOUt MEeeeEeeEeEeeEeEEeeEEEEEeeeeEE?" wUNtER said. " I Wanna sTrwb TOOooO!" sO DANKstAlKEr MadE STrAbeRrS 4 aRVeryun anD thEY WerE AlL HAPPU. chaptuR tOo SuDdEnly, KErNkeRJeR raN In !! " oMGosH WOT isT!" moONEH sED. " aneem TURT aNd tSunANi arE GOn!!!!" KeRnHerJer sed. sHe waS ReeeEELy Sad. "OH nO!" EvERYoNE SAiD. even qiNtR sToPPed kSsInG!!! "We gOTTA FInd eM!!!" "BT hOwwW?" kERNKaJO sEd. "We DoN HaVE aNImOOsE!" dAnkstALKER waS aLso sad. "yayA! Im GUD Nao BuT Not aniMoOSE." "sO waT DU wE dOOOooooooO?" MOOneH aID. "hTe sCOol WILL EXPLOED wIth tSUNAni gOn!!!" "wE ShULd asK sYUNnR!" qIbLU sed. "hse mite kNOE wHERE dEy Went!!" mOOneh was SAID. qIBLY WaS sOOoo sMUrt bE hE DumPT hEr fOr WUnTEr!!! SUrELY she was BEsT wAiFu!!! "oAK." wUS alL She Sed. SO DEY WEnt to sUNNr!!!! cHApTUR eeee mOoNEH nockeD on sUNnRs dOOr. "I hOEP shE nKoEWs WHEre DeY WneT" she seD. sUnR Oped de DOOr!!!111!! "Yaya? woT IS IT?" HSE AsKed. "did U een TsUNAni LAtlY" MoONEh asKED. shE hoPD sUnNr nEW. "Oh YE!" SUnnR SaId. "I SAW Hr Liek 2 DAIS AgO.hSE SaiD SHE WAS GONa GO hUtNiG witH turt aND eNEeMO." " oH oKI!!!" keRnjA Sed. diS maDE hEr veRY haPP. HER fREnS were ONly oot HutniG!! "I BeT TheY aRE GoN CaTcH a WhoOoOLEE lotta FooD." qibLY sed. "Den we can ET IT All!" "YaYA!!!!" ever1 seD. IF TSunANI wAs Just ot HUtNIg, DeY woodnt hAF TOO worrEE AT aLl!!! shE ws SO COOL ANd STroNK. chApTuR Iv MoOneH WaS ad. shE likEDd bOtH QIBLu AND wUNTrr, Yet DEy liKEd EchH oThER! she waS verTYt sAd BecAUse den NoobodY WUlD WuV hEr. "I LOaf u," DANKStaLKer SED. NoBOdY!!!!!! somEguY musT lOaF HER, Soo MoOnEH wENT to a tEAnDOm Guy. "Du u WOv Me" SHE aSKeD. "UM No i DNONt No U" hTE GUY SaId. mOoNeh KrIEd aN RUNNed aWEY. hSE dEn had an iDee. IF QinTeR stOPPEd luvvinG ecHH otHeR, Den Dey WulD BOt LUV mOoNEH!!! MooNE luVVeD deM bith, so hsE culDnN't HURt DEM. wAt CULd she doo tO bReAK HTEm UP??? chAPtUR fUf MoonEH WAS tInKIn ABoUt hau TU BREak qUiNtER up WEn She ReeLIze sOMTING. It WAhS aBeEN a WHOole WEeK SINC ShE saw TUrt!!!!! OR TSuNani Or aNeeM!!! ey haD bEN ot huTnig 4 a V LoONg tiEM. MOOneh HAD Got nURVus. So She WnT tO SuNRs RooM. But SUnNr WuS Gon! DEn hSe WenT TO Cley's ROM. aLSOGON!!!!! FiNnUlY, SHe wENT TO tHE LIbARby. sturFlT Ws stiLL ere! "AYAyA!!!!!! stuRFL iS tIll Eher!!!!" "wut" sTurLigHT SED. moOneH was sO hApP sHE dID A DaNCe, but sTUrF COODnt See IT bc hE wUs BLNd.b so saDD!!!!!! "mOoneh Whut Are You DoInG" StUf seD. "i'M so HAPP UR sTiLl Heer BC aLL De othER teCCHeRs aRE goN!" MOonEH sEd. "th8 AL sed DEY wENt out HutniG And wEnt GoN!!!! mEBbE DEy WERe kDNp!!" sTuRF lOkKED Scurred. "mEbbe UR RIgHt!" oh NoONo!!!! (WIP) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Joke Pages Category:Fanfictions